


Вместе

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Переживать сложные времена легче, если ты не один.





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> ООС; таймлайн — после конца третьего сезона

Если бы Барри был рядом, то он бы обязательно сказал:

«Эй, жизнь продолжается, чувак!»

Например, Циско мог воспользоваться случаем и пригласить к себе Синтию. Он даже набрался смелости подойти и предложить ей встретиться, но вместо «Эй, хочешь «Терминатора?» вместе посмотреть» выдавил из себя лишь жалкое «Ну, свидимся» и неловко обнял её на прощание.

А ещё Циско мог бы пойти и напиться. Как же тут не напиться, когда один друг погиб, другой исчез в спидфорсе, а третий ушел искать себя. Конечно, Циско не терял надежду, что Кейтлин вернется и что Барри они, конечно же, спасут. Но это «ты, главное, верь, всё обязательно получится» уже порядком его достало. Когда уже можно будет не верить, а просто жить?

В конце концов, Циско мог бы остаться в лаборатории и уйти в работу с головой. Усовершенствовать очки, разобрать спидфорс-базуку, поколдовать над новым костюмом для Кид-Флэша. Только вот глаза слипались при мысли о микросхемах, транзисторах и термостойких волокнах. И это у него, обычно проводившего ночи за работой!

«Мне нужен отпуск», — Циско зевнул, пряча лицо в воротник куртки.

Выспаться, досмотреть «Джессику Джонс», наесться бургерами до отвала, перестать чувствовать постоянное напряжение. Просто побыть рядом с тем, кто его понимает.

Гарри уговаривать не пришлось. Да что там — даже просить не понадобилось. Они столкнулись у лифта, встретились взглядами, Гарри спросил:

«Составить тебе компанию?» — и Циско с улыбкой кивнул.

Пока они ехали домой, Гарри рассказывал о том, как его СТАР Лабс предложили слияние с Меркури Лабс, а он отказался. Как он пытался нанять нового секретаря. И как, в общем-то, скучно идет жизнь на его Земле. Циско слушал голос Гарри, дремал и не думал ни о чем.

Это именно то, что было ему необходимо.

*

Если бы Барри был здесь, он бы точно сказал:

«Дай ей время разобраться в себе.»

Благо, Джулиан никогда его не слушал. И к тому же, он был почти уверен, Кейтлин давно не проверяла электронную почту. Если письма Джулиана затеряются среди рекламных рассылок и спама, будет только лучше.

«Дорогая Кейтлин,

Сегодня видел, как Барри исчез в спидфорсе. Если ты всё ещё общаешься с Циско, то наверное уже в курсе. Все говорят — вам не в первой переживать такое и всё обязательно будет хорошо. Вот только говорят это с такими усталыми лицами, будто сами в это «хорошо» не верят.

А мне, пожалуй, нужен отдых от всей этой мета-фигни. Сказал об этом команде, взял отпуск на работе. Поеду к родителям в Лондон. Тебе что-нибудь привезти?

Твой запутавшийся и уставший

Джулиан»

~

«Дорогая Кейтлин,

У нас дожди. Бытует мнение, что в Лондоне всегда дожди, но это не совсем так. Пасмурно часто бывает, но чтобы заряжало почти на неделю… Сижу дома, игнорирую родственников. Про работу и исследования и так им уже рассказывал. Про личную жизнь говорить нет никакого желания. Завтра поеду в Дублин к тете Гвен. Благо, ей совершенно плевать на то, как у меня дела. Буду слушать истории про её бывших мужей и дремать над полуденным чаем.

Твой любящий свою родню

Джулиан»

~

«Дорогая Кейтлин,

Сегодня возвращаюсь в Штаты. Мечтаю на пару дней заглянуть в Сан-Франциско или ещё куда-нибудь, где тепло и нет мета-людей, но отпуск почти кончился. Какого черта, скажи, я сразу не взял билет в теплое и спокойное место? Сказал бы родителям, что не дают спуску на работе — им не привыкать.

Совершенно не хочу обратно. Ни в Централ-Сити. Ни на работу. Ни в команду. Слишком много у меня с этим связано неприятных воспоминаний.

Не представляю, какой внутренней силой нужно обладать, чтобы быть в команде Флэша, потеряв любимого или близкого. Вы с Барри и Циско по-настоящему сильные люди. Я — нет. И не вижу смысла возвращаться в команду, если тебя там нет.

p.s. Купил тебе снежный шар с Биг Беном и томик «Шерлока Холмса». Я очень банален.

Твой тот ещё слабак

Джулиан.»

~

«Дорогой Джулиан,

Ты дурак.

Мне правда нужно время, чтоб разобраться в себе, но возможно, не стоит делать это в одиночку. Давай так: я ничего не обещаю, но в воскресенье к полудню в «Джиттерс» чтобы был без опаздания.

p.s. Снежный шар? Как всегда выбираешь «актуальные» подарки?

Твоя ищущая себя,

Кейтлин»

*

Если бы у Барри были силы что-то говорить, он бы точно помянул бога, спидфорс и такую-то матерь. Но сил не было. И слов тоже. Поэтому Барри лишь удивленно присвистнул.

— О, давно не виделись! — запрокинув голову, засмеялся Леонард Снарт, — Для тебя, наверное, пара часов прошла, а? А для меня вот… Чуть побольше.

Барри оглянулся. «Мать» исчезла, оставив его на пристани Централ-Сити, вернее на её проекции в спидфорсе. Снарт сидел на скамейке, жевал бургер и наслаждался видом. И был не очень-то похож на иллюзии, которые спидфорс создавал для него в прошлый раз.

— Ну как, удалось тебе спасти Айрис? Хотя, можешь не отвечать — вижу, что удалось.

— Ты… Это… Но как?

— Вот если бы я знал. Взрыв Вейврайдера, тайми-вайми, вибли-вобли. Мог бы, кстати, сразу по-дружески предупредить, что я умру.

Барри не смог удержаться от смешка.

— Что?

— Ты цитируешь «Доктора Кто»?

— В детстве его смотрел. Или чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь в свободное время?

— Грабишь банки?

— Уже не актуальная шутка, — Снарт отправил в рот последний кусок гамбургера и облизал пальцы.

— Ну да, — Барри вздохнул, садясь рядом. — Это точно ты. Спидфорс обычно не шутит.

— Ну, тебя заперли со мной. По-моему, весьма иронично.

— Да… — Барри покачал головой.

— Да, — хмыкнул Снарт. — Ладно, пойдем. Расселся тут!

— А?

— Ты планируешь тут весь вечер сидеть?

— Ну, вообще-то спидфорс вне времени, так что…

— Неважно, где, но вечерами тут xолодно. Да и ты разве не хочешь отсюда выбраться? Под пиво и пиццу план придумывается гораздо лучше.

— Но… Но…

— Догоняй.

Снарт маxнул рукой в сторону гравиевой дорожки, ведущей от пристани. Барри пару раз удивленно моргнул, посмотрел по сторонам, словно пытаясь понять — в чем подвох. Но, либо подвоха правда не было, либо спидфорс намерено подстроил все именно так.

В любом случае, был только один способ проверить.


End file.
